


Heading Home

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Purgatory Dean, Purgatory Sex, Rut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader finds Dean in purgatory but he’s got the itch to do something before they leave…





	Heading Home

“Dean?” you said, recognizing the leather jacket. His shoulders stiffened and he spun his head around. You sighed in relief. You’d been in Purgatory two days already looking for him. 

Something was off about him though. You weren’t expecting him to be one hundred percent but he seemed almost...feral.

“Y/N,” he said with a smile. He took a big whiff of your scent as he ran over to hug you. He seemed to relax once he was holding you. “Why are you here?”

“Bustin’ you out,” you said.

“That’s...nice,” he said, dipping his head to your neck, grazing his teeth over your mark.

“Uh...what are you doing?” you asked.

“This place is...you don’t need anything here. No food, water, sleep. You don’t need anything. It’s pure. Then my little Omega in heat comes to me and I got to tell you, my rut is long over due,” he said. He wrapped an arm around you, hositing you up so your legs fell around his waist.

“Dean, maybe we should go and you can take care of your rut at home. It’s only a few hours walk-” you said, Dean pressing your back up against rough tree bark.

“No. Need it. Now,” he said, suckling over your mark as a pair of hands worked on your jeans.

“Dean-”

“I’m going to knot you and you’re going to take it,” he growled. “Understand?”

“Dean, I’m not even in heat,” you said.

“Yes you are,” he said, shoving a hand under your panties, dragging a finger through your wet folds. “You’re making slick like it’s your job, sweetheart.”

“How though?” you asked, Dean tsking you.

“I told you, this place is pure,” he said, forcing himself away with a sigh. “But I suppose I can wait a few more hours if I have to.”

“We’ve...we’ve never done it when I’m in heat and you’re in rut,” you said.

“Is that a yes?” asked Dean, pressing his body close to yours again. You arched your neck back for him, Dean humming quietly before he found your mark and bit.

“Fuck,” you moaned. His claiming bite didn’t do anything new to your bond but it sure as hell made your heat hit in full force. “Alpha. Get in me.”

Dean gave you a rough kiss, shoving your jeans down as he got you hoisted around his waist again. You groaned as he got his own pants shoved down, just enough to pop free and slide into you. He was hard, pounding his hips furiously and unrelenting until his knot slipped inside and he came, not caring about getting you off at all.

At least, not until his knot was starting to go down and his fingers mercilessly played with your clit, pushing you higher and higher until you were coming on his knot, feeling the swell of it and his cock harden back up.

“Now this is gonna be fun.”

 

You didn’t know how many times you came on his knot, over and over again, until you were passed out next to him on some soft ground. When you finally woke, Dean was sitting close by, watching and listening, his rut and your heat surely over if he was dressed again.

“Ready to go home?” you asked.

“Yes. We should move soon. It’s dangerous for bonded pairs here. The undying loyalty and all that,” he said. “Besides, next time I knot you, I want to do it in a bed, Omega.”


End file.
